Naruto Shippuden The Movie X : Road To Ninja Again
by BlackID25
Summary: Ini adalah cerita fiksi lanjutan dari seri Naruto Shippuden Movie yang ke enam , cerita ini di mulai sehari setelah insiden Genjutsu Tsukiyomi Terbatas yang menyerang Naruto dan Sakura .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 - Bertemu Kembali

Pagi itu terlihat Naruto yang bersemangat tinggi , berlari lari di atas atap desa Konoha untuk segera menuju ke kedai Ramen yang sangat dia sukai . Namun saat di akan sampai tiba tiba terdengar suara gadis yang memanggil nya dengan lembut ...  
" Naruto kun ... Naruto kun .. " ...  
" Eeeeehh ... " Naruto pun kaget lalu dia terjatuh dari salah satu atap rumah penduduk Konoha ,,,  
Naruto berkata dalam hati nya sambil membersihkan pakaian nya..,  
" Apakah itu dia ? dan apa jangan jangan dia masih marah soal kemarin ",,,  
Kemarin adalah saat dia dan Sakura terkena Genjutsu milik Tobi ( Uchiha Obito ) " Genjutsu Tsukiyomi Terbatas "..,

Dan mereka berdua terjebak di desa dengan keadaan teman teman nya yang berbeda . Saat Naruto dan Sakura berkeliling mencari tau apa yang sebenarya terjadi di desa, mereka berdua bertemu dengan Hinata, Kiba & Akamaru, dan Shino.  
Tiba tiba Hinata marah besar karena cemburu melihat Naruto dan Sakura berduaan ...  
Dan dengan cepat Hinata menarik pakaian Naruto ke atas sambil berkata dengan nada yang marah " Bisa kah kau menjelaskan ini ! "

" Tapi itu kan kemarin, dan juga semua nya salah paham.. " dia berbicara dalam hati nya dan berbalik dengan ragu ragu ,  
" Anu , maaf Naruto kun " Ternyata benar firasat Naruto, dia adalah Hinata , gadis berambut biru panjang keturunan Clan Hyuga .. ,,,  
" Heeheehe , tidak apa kok " Naruto memandang wajah Hinata dan berkata di hatinya " Syukur lah dia tidak seperti kemarin. , ,,  
" Eeeehh.. " Wajah Hinata pun memerah dan dia segera membalik tubuh nya " Anu, ada apa Hinata ? tidak biasa nya kamu mencari ku, apa kamu mau mengajak ku kencan ? "  
" Tidak bukan.. bukan itu ... " Hinata berkata dengan sangat malu,,  
" Hmm .., kalau begitu ada apa ? "  
" Aku harus cepat mengatakan nya ! " pikir Hinata dalam hati nya ..  
" Anu , Hokage Kelima memanggilmu untuk sebuah misi ... penting "  
" Nenek Tsunade huuh.., kenapa dia harus memanggilku di saat saat penting seperti ini ! " dia berkata dengan nada yang kecewa ..,  
" Tapi ... ini misi yang sangat penting ! " Hinata berkata dengan nada yang cukup tinggi .  
" Hmmm.. , baiklah kalau begitu " Naruto berkata demikian sambil mengangguk ,..  
" Mungkin ini juga bisa di jadikan latihan pagi ku " dia menerus kan perkataan nya dengan semangat ... ,

Mereka berdua pun segera menuju ke Gedung Hokage , saat sampai di depan pintu ruang Hokage Kelima , Naruto dengan cepat membukanya, Di ruangan itu terlihat dua orang perempuan berambut hitam dan kuning cerah pendek ..  
Sudah jelas dia adalah Tsunade dan juga Shizune ..  
serta dia pun melihat seseorang yang berambut kuning memakai jubah mantel hitam serta wajah yang mirip persis dengan nya berdiri di depan Hokage..,  
Dia pun kaget dan berkata ..,  
" Ehhh , kenapa ada orang yang mirip dengan ku dan juga aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan Bunshin dengan pakaian seperti itu ! " ,,. Naruto pun berkata dengan nada yang lebih kaget dari sebelum nya. ,,,  
" Jangan jangan kau.. adalah... Uzumaki Menma ! ". ,.,

Bersambung ... 


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya...  
Naruto kaget setelah mengetahui bahwa Uzumaki Menma yang berasal dari Genjutsu Tobi berada di depan nya...,,

Chapter 02 - Kuchiyose no Tsukiyomi

Terlihat seseorang sedang berbicara dengan dua orang ninja di tempat yang gelap seperti sebuah Gua, dia memakai jubah Akatsuki dan bertopeng , yang tidak lain adalah Tobi ( Uchiha Obito )  
Sedangkan dua orang ninja tersebut memiliki warna rambut kuning dan merah panjang , mata kedua ninja tersebut berwarna merah ,.. ikat kepala mereka bertanda berasal dari desa Konoha..  
Dengan lantang Tobi berkata..  
" Sekarang... tangkap Kyubi dan Uzumaki Naruto ". ..,  
" Baik.. " ,, Kedua ninja tersebut mengatakan nya bersama sama dan mereka pun menghilang dengan sekejap.. ,,,  
Shhssh.. ,,,  
Tiba tiba dari belakang Tobi muncul sesosok manusia setengah tumbuhan , Zetsu.. ..,  
" Apa tidak apa apa jika kau membiarkan si Menma itu ?" tanya Zetsu Hitam dengan rasa penasaran ,,,  
" Tidak.., kurasa mereka berdua sudah cukup untuk menangkapnya nya !" Balas Tobi dengan nada yang licik ,,.  
" Tapi menurutku kau akan kalah jika Naruto dan si Menma bersatu " Zetsu Putih membalas perkataan Tobi dengan cepat ,,..  
" Selama aku menggunakan justu baru ini , aku akan menang ! " Tobi berbicara dengan kasar, ,,,  
"Terserah kau saja !" Zetsu Hitam berkata pasrah.. ,,.  
Setelah berbincang bincang kedua Zetsu itu tenggelam perlahan ke dalam tanah.. ,,..  
Setelah Zetsu pergi, Tobi pun mengerluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil dan sebuah bola kristal pecah yang pernah dia gunakan untuk melakukan Genjutsu Tsukiyomi dulu , dan dengan cepat dia mulai merapal Jutsu nya ,,,  
Dengan ini aku mulai justsu baru ku ,,,  
" Kuchiyose no Tsukiyomi "  
...

"Apakah kau benar benar Uzumaki Menma huuh , atau kau bunshin ? " Naruto bertanya pada Menma dengan penasaran ..,  
" Iya memang benar ini aku Uzumaki Menma , bukan Menma yang bertopeng , ayolah apa kau belum percaya juga ! " Menma berkata dengan rasa kecewa ,,,  
" Hmm baiklah , apa menurutmu dia ini Menma , Hinata, Shizune, Nenek Tsunade ? " ...  
" Maaf Naruto kun aku tidak tau sama sekali , tapi menurutku dia sama tamp.. " Tiba tiba Tsunade memotong perkataan Hinata dengan cepat ...,  
" Oleh karena itu aku memanggilmu untuk memastikan dia ini Menma atau hanya seorang penipu " ,..  
" Tapi kurasa memang benar jika dia ini orang yang pernah kau ceritakan pada kami kemarin malam Naruto ! " Shizune menyambung pembicaraan ,,,  
" Baiklah aku percaya , tapi bagaimana caranya kau kesini , bukankah kau hanya ada di dunia Genjutsu milik Tobi ? " Naruto bertanya tanya ,,,  
" Ceritanya panjang sekali dan yang aku tau sekarang adalah pria bertopeng itu menggunakan jutsu " Kuchiyose no Tsukiyomi " untuk memanggil kami bertiga " Menma si rambut kuning dan memakai jubah mantel hitam itu membalas perkataan Naruto ,,.  
" Jutsu apa itu ? " Tsunade menyela pembicaraan ,,.  
" Hmm aku kurang tau soal itu " Menma menjawab, ,,,  
" Ehh , maksud mu kami bertiga , berarti... " ,.. ,,,  
Ggllggar ...,.  
Saat Naruto belum menyelesaikan perkataan nya , Ruang Hokage pun bergetar seolah olah terjadi gempa yang dashyat ,..  
" Akkkh .. ! " Shizune dan Hinata berteriak dengan keras Hinata pun terjatuh setelah suara keras itu berhenti ,..  
" Apa kau baik baik saja Hinata ? Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri ...,  
" Y yaa ya aku baik baik sajaaa " Hinata dengan malu menjawab nya ...  
" Haaah apa yang terjadi ? Shizune cepat panggil para Anbu dan cari tau apa yang terjadi di desa ! cepatt " Tsunade memberi periintah pada Shizune dengan rasa cukup khawatir ..,  
" Apa yang terjadi ! apa ini serangan Akatsuki, tapi itu tidak mungkin " Tsunade terkejut sambil berkata dalam hati nya ,,.  
" Apa yang barusan terjadi ? " Naruto bertanya tanya ,,,  
" Lihat di tengah desa ! " Menma menjawab perkataan nya ..,  
" Bukankah itu Gamabunta ! " Naruto kaget ...  
" Ya kurasa kau benar ! Tapi tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri di sini ! Naruto cepat lihat apa yang terjadi dan juga ajak lah Menma ! cepatt " ..,  
Naruto menjawab dengan cepat ,,.  
" Baik .. ayo Menma ! " ..,  
" Ehh kenapa harus aku, tapi baiklah akan ku tunjukan kekuatan ku pada mu Naruto " ,,,  
" Lihat saja nanti ! " dengan cepat Naruto dan Menma berlari ke luar Ruangan itu ,,.  
" Dan Hinata cepat cari kelompok mu juga Tim Shikamaru dan Neji ! " Tsunade dengan cepat memberi perintah lagi ,..  
" Baik.. " Hinata membalas dengan tegas dan segera meninggalkan ruangan yang berantakan itu ...  
" Aku merasa hal buruk akan terjadi " Tsunade berfirasat buruk ...,  
" Semoga saja mereka semua baik baik saja "..,,

Saat semua orang ninja sedang berlari ketengah desa , semua kelompok teman teman Naruto bertemu dan membicarakan apa yang terjadi di desa ...,  
" Hoi Naruto dari mana saja kau ? dan dia.. bagaimana bisa " Sakura bertanya pada Naruto ,,,  
" Apa yang terjadi Naruto dan kenapa ada orang yang mirip denganmu ? " Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto bersama dengan pembicaraan Sakura ,,,  
" Cerita nya panjang dan dia adalah Menma " ,,,  
" Baik ..jadi nanti ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi ! " Sakura membalas dengan cepat ,,,  
" Siapa itu Menma ? " Semuanya bertanya tanya ,,.  
" Baiklah Sakura , dan Dia adalah .. aku tidak bisa menjelaskan nya sekarang ! " Naruto membalas perkataan teman teman nya sambil tetap berlari ...  
" Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang Ino , Choji lakukan formasi InoShikaCho ! " Shikamaru berkata pada teman di samping nya ..,  
" Ayo .. " ...  
" Baiklah " ...  
Ino dan Choji menjawab bersama sama. ..,,

Setelah itu semua tim pun telah sampai di tengah desa dan akhirnya mereka semua terkejut.. ...  
" Bukankah itu .. ? " Sakura berbicara dengan kaget ..,  
" Itu adalah.. ? " Lee pun ikut kaget ,,,  
" Tidak mungkin " Shikamaru berkata dengan muka tegang ,,.  
Terlihat dua orang yang tidak asing bagi semuanya menaiki Gamabunta dengan santai ...  
Akhir nya Naruto dan Menma berkata bersama sama ...  
" Ayah... Ibu .. ! ! "... ,,

Bersambung... 


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya...  
Semua teman teman Naruto terkejut setelah melihat kedua orang yang berdiri di atas katak yang besar itu ..,

Chapter 03 - Diriku Musuh ...

Di atas katak besar itu terdapat dua orang ninja yang tidak lain adalah legenda desa Konoha , Minato Namikaze " The Yellow Flash " dan Uzumaki Kushina " Red Habanero " , mata mereka berdua berwarna merah seperti di kendalikan oleh seseorang dengan Sharinggan dari Clan Uchiha ...  
Di depan kedua legenda itu tiba tiba muncul sesosok bayangan transparan memakai jubah Akatsuki dan bertopeng , dia adalah Tobi dengan membawa gulungan serta bola kristal yang pecah di kedua tangan nya " Ayah... Ibu.. ! " Menma berteriak dengan keras ...,  
" Tidak, mereka bukan orang tua ku , mereka sudah lama mati dulu dan mereka hanyalah Genjutsu ! " Pikir Naruto dalam hatinya ,,,  
" Naruto bukan kah itu Hokage ke empat ayah mu dan juga ibu .. mu " Shikamaru berkata dengan sedikit kecewa ,,,  
" Apakah itu benar Naruto ? " semua nya bertanya tanya ,,,  
" Bukan , mereka bukan orang tua ku ! " ...  
" Lalu siapa mereka ? " Shikamaru bertanya lagi ,,,  
" Mereka adalah ... orang tua Menma ! " ,,,  
" Menma ... tapi.. " Semua nya kebingungan, ,,,  
Naruto pun melihat ke arah Menma , dia pun terlihat sangat sedih ...  
" Aku harus membunuh pria bertopeng itu dan menyelamatkan orang tua ku apa pun yang terjadi " Menma berkata denga nada yang sangat marah dan meneruskan perkataan nya. ...  
" Pria bertopeng itu ... ! Hooi cepat kembalikan orang tua ku atau aku akan ... " Menma yang tidak sabaran membentak Tobi yang terlihat santai ,,,  
" Menma hhh... " ,,,  
" Bagaimana bisa , apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang , jika aku melawan nya , sama saja aku melawan orang tua ku sendiri " Pikir Naruto dalam hatinya ,,,  
" Baiklah kalau begitu , ayo semua nya bantu Menma mendapatkan orang tua nya kembali dan bantu dia kembali ke dunia Genjutsu ! " Naruto berteriak dengan lantang ...  
" Tunggu dulu , apa yang kau maksud tadi dengan dunia Genjutsu huuh ?v " Shikamaru menyela pembicaraan ,,,  
" Apa aku belum menjelaskan tentang asal usul Menma ! " ,,,  
" Maaf Naruto tapi kau belum bicara apa apa tentang Menma dari tadi " Choji menyela pembicaraan ,,,  
" Hmmm, baiklah kalau begitu , Menma berasal dari dunia Genjutsu milik Tobi , kemarin aku dan Sakura terkena Genjutsu nya , untung nya kami berhasil keluar dari jutsu nya dengan selamat " Naruto berhenti sejenak ,,,  
" Di dunia Genjutsu Tobi , semuanya terbalik ... " ,,,  
" Apa maksud mu dengan terbalik ? " Neji berbalik bertanya pada Naruto ,,,  
Tiba tiba dari kejauhan Menma mengeluarkan chakra merah milik Kyubi .. ,,,  
" Awas kau ! " dan dengan cepat Menma melesat seperti angin " Sshhtt.. " ,,,  
" Jangan ... " Naruto berteriak dengan cepat ,..  
Menma berhenti tepat di depan Tobi , dia bersiap memukul nya dan " Baattssss.. " ,,,  
Pukulan keras Menma tidak mempan karena Tobi menggunakan jutsu transparant nya ...  
" Kena kau ,.. " Tobi mengatakan nya dengan senang ,,,  
Tangan kanan Tobi bergerak dan membuka gulungan nya " Phufft.. " ...  
Dari gulungan itu keluar semacam rantai yang mengikat Menma dan dia berteriak seperti kepanasan ...  
" Akkkghh.. " ,,,  
" Dengan ini akhir nya lengkap " Tobi berkata seolah olah berkata dia sudah menang ,,,  
" Apa maksud perkataan nya itu ? "  
Semuanya bertanya tanya ,,,  
" Kurasa hal buruk akan terjadi ! " Lee merasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi ,,,  
" Kurasa kau benar " Naruto membalasnya ...

Semuanya terlihat cukup ketakutan dengan perkataan Tobi . Terlihat mata Menma berubah menjadi Sharinggan dengan kata lain dia sudah di kendalikan oleh Tobi .  
" Baiklah akan kujelaskan sekarang , aku telah menggunakan Jutsu yang baru yaitu Kuchiyose no Tsukiyomi , dengan jutsu ini aku bisa memanggil seseorang dari dunia Genjutsu ku lalu mengendalikan nya dengan Sharinggan , itulah yang terjadi pada mereka bertiga , hahaha " Tobi menjelaskan nya sambil tertawa kecil ,,,  
" Ini tidak mungkin , bagaimana bisa ... " Shikamaru kaget ,,,

Saat semuanya selesai mendengar perkataan Tobi , dari belakang mereka datang Pasukan Anbu dengan cepat ,,,  
" Semuanya mundur ! " Perintah pemimpin pasukan itu pada Naruto dan teman teman nya ,,,  
" Tapi.. kau tidak tau seberapa kuat mereka ! " Sakura menyahut perkataan orang itu ,,,  
" Sudah ku bilang cepat mundur ! Anbu serang ! " ... " Hhhh tidak berguna " Tobi berkata dengan sombong ...  
Cling Cliing Clingg ,,,  
Minato melemparkan kunai unik nya dan ,,,  
" Hati hati semuanya " Bbbaatss ,semua pasukan Anbu berjatuhan ...  
" Akggh " . salah satu Anbu berteriak kesakitan " Tidak berguna sama sekali " ,,,

Dari kejauhan Naruto dan teman nya kagum atas aksi Minato tersebut ...  
" Bukan kah itu hebat ! " Lee berkata dengan senang ,,,  
" Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk kagum , kita harus mengatus Strategi untuk melawan dia ! kurasa bagaimana kalau ... " Naruto memotong pembicaraan Shikamaru ,,,  
" Semua nya ,jika kau melawan seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan mu , apa yang akan kau lakukan ? " ...  
" Naruto aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud " Kiba menjawab ,,,  
" Hmm tapi kurasa apakah itu akan terjadi Naruto ? " Sakura juga menjawab ,,,  
" Hoi hoi apa yang kalian katakan ? " Shikamaru bingung ,..  
" Semua nya , kurasa kita akan melawan diri kita sendiri sebentar lagi ! " Naruto berbicara dengan nada pasrah lalu meneruskan perkataan nya lagi ,,,  
" Kita mungkin akan melawan Kembaran kita sendiri dari dunia Genjutsu Tobi ! seperti aku dan Menma ! " ...  
" Tapi Bagaimana bisa ... " semuanya bertanya tanya ,,,

Dari kejauhan tampak Tobi mendengar pembicaraan Naruto ,,.  
" Hmm kurasa kalian semua sudah tau rencana ku . Baiklah ... " ,,,  
" Woi Naruto kurasa sekarang aku sudah tau apa yang kau maksud ... " Shikamaru berkata dengan tegang, ,..

...  
Tobi merapal jutsu nya ... ...  
" Kuchiyose no Tsukiyomi " ...  
Phuuuft. ...  
Muncul asap putih di sekitar Tobi dan Minato , Kushina , Menma ...  
Setelah asap itu cukup menghilang terlihat banyak orang berdiri di samping mereka ...

Asap itu menghilang sepenuh nya dan semua teman Naruto mengerti apa yang dia maksud tadi ...

Disamping Tobi terlihat Sasuke yang playboy , Shikamaru dengan muka bodoh , Choji bertubuh kurus , Ino yang malu malu , Hinata terlihat marah besar , Shino takut serangga , Kiba si kucing , Lee yang sedikit malu , Neji mesum , Ten Ten pemberani dan juga Sai si Pelukis ...

" Hoi hoi siapa mereka semua ? " Shikamaru memasang wajah bingung ...  
" Semua Bersiap siap lah ! " Naruto hati hati ...

Bersambung ... 


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya ...  
Naruto dan teman nya , akhirnya bertemu dengan kembaran diri mereka masing masing ,,,

Chapter 04 - Maafkan Aku ...

Di tengah tengah desa Konoha terlihat sebuah katak besar yang menghirup cerutu di mulut nya , katak itu bernama Gamabunta yang di panggil oleh Minato dan disamping nya terdapat banyak ninja dari Dunia Genjutsu yang Tobi kendalikan dengan Sharinggan . Tobi dengan santai nya berbicara ...  
" Hmm , kurasa tidak seru kalau kesadaran nya ku kendalikan , bagaimana kalau ini ! " ,,,  
Dia pun merapal jutsu nya , Naruto dan teman nya cukup khawatir dengan keadaan yang akan terjadi , Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto dengan serius ,,,  
" Aku mengerti sekarang , tapi apa yang kau maksud dengan terbalik tadi ? " ,,,  
" Yang ku maksud adalah sifat mereka semua berkebalikan dengan sifat kita yang asli " Naruto menjawab dan meneruskan lagi perkataan nya ,,,  
" Hmm , sebagai contoh , kau Neji , " ,,,  
" Kenapa dengan ku ? " ,,,  
" Neji yang paslu bisa di bilang ... hmm.. " ,,,  
" Kenapa ? " Neji menjawab dengan terburu buru ,,,  
" Hhmmm, kau tau ... mesum ... ! " Naruto menjawab ...  
" Ehhh ! " ...  
Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan perkataan nya , mereka semua langsung kaget . Neji yang tak terima hal tersebut langsung marah dan segera mengangkat baju Naruto ke atas .  
" Apa maksud perkataan mu tadi Naruto ? " Neji berkata dengan nada yang marah ,,,  
" Yaa begitulah yang ku lihat , dan jika kau tidak percaya lihat Neji yang palsu itu " Setelah selesai menyelesaikan perkataan nya , Naruto langsung menunjuk ke arah Neji yang palsu , Neji dan lainya langsung melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Naruto dan semua nya langsung tertawa kecil ...  
" Hhh , kurasa kau benar Naruto , hhh ! " Kiba Setuju dengan perkataan Naruto ,,,  
" Ya , kurasa kau benar dan kenapa semuanya tertawa ! " Neji pun berkata pasrah sambil melepas tangan nya dari Naruto ,,,  
" Baru kali ini aku melihat Neji yang mesum , hahaha " Lee berkata seperti itu sambil tertawa terbahak bahak dan terlihat Neji hanya dian sambil menahan malu , setelah itu Shikamaru memotong pembicaraan semuanya ,,,  
" Ya ya , kurasa aku mengerti , tapi sekarang kita semua harus serius .. " Dan tiba tiba Shino memotong pembicaraan nya ...  
" Tapi kenapa Sakura tidak punya kembaran ? " ,,,  
" Soal itu mungkin , karena aku juga terkena Genjutsu itu ! " Sakura menjawab dengan bingung ,,,  
" Oh iya , tapi kenapa Naruto punya kembaran ? " Ino berbalik tanya lagi ,,,  
" Hmm , entahlah " Sakura masih bingung ,,,  
" Sudah lah kita tidak punya banyak waktu , sekarang lebih baik kita menyusun strategi untuk menghadapi mereka semua " Shikamaru berkata dengan serius ...  
" Hmm , kau benar " Neji menjawab ,,,  
Setelah itu semuanya langsung diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Shikamaru " Baiklah kalau begitu , begini rencana nya , Aku dan Ino , Choji akan menghadapi kembaran kami , tim Shino , Lee menghadapi kembaran nya juga , ... dan kau Naruto , Sakura , kalian akan melawan Hokage ke empat serta Perempuan itu dan juga Menma ... dan itu lah rencana nya , kita semua harus berhasil mengalahkan nya karena Guru Kakashi , Guy , dan lainya sedang menjalankan misi penting di luar desa jadi ayo kita menang ... " Shikamaru berkata dengan semangat dan semuanya langsung menjawab nya ...  
" Ya ... " ...  
" Rencana bagus Shikamaru " ...  
" Baik aku setuju " ,,,  
" Ya , ayo semua maju ... " ... Seru Naruto Setelah itu Naruto dan lain nya bersiap untuk menyerang ...  
" Ehh kenapa ada seseorang yang mirip aku ! " Kata Shikamaru palsu ...  
" Sial aku di kendalikan ! " Minato berucap dengan marah ...  
" Hehehe kemarilah wanita wanita cantik, hehehe " Neji dengan wajah mesum nya ...  
Setelah Tobi melepaskan kesadaran mereka , para kloning pun langsung kebingungan tentang apa yang terjadi di sana ...  
" sekarang .. serang .. " .. Setelah Tobi memberi perintah para kloning langsung menyerang dan Tobi tiba tiba menghilang entah kemana ,,,  
Di atas atap salah satu penduduk Konoha terlihat Zetsu sedang mengamati pertarungan yang akan berlangsung ,,,  
" Kurasa ini akan menarik " ...

Di sisi Naruto mereka semua akan menyerang juga ...  
" Baiklah sekarang waktunya " Shikamaru memberi kode ,,,  
" Ayo ... " Naruto berkata sambil berteriak ...

Di sisi lain , Minato dan Kushina pun terlihat sedih ...  
" Bagaimana ini , kita semua dari dunia berbeda , harus menghadapi seseorang yang mirip dengan Menma " Pikir Minato dalam hati dan Kushina juga kepikiran hal yang sama ...  
" Tapi aku sudah di kendalikan dan harus melawan Naruto , seseorang yang dulu pernah ku anggap sebagai anak ku " ...  
" Maafkan aku Menma , kurasa aku telah gagal menjadi orang tua dan maaf kan aku Naruto , karena aku harus menghadapi mu " Minato tetap kepikiran dengan hal itu ...

Setelah itu terlihat Menma telah mengeluarkan chakra aura berwarna oranye dan Naruto berubah pada mode Sannin ...  
dan Pertarungan akhirnya telah di mulai ...

Bersambung ... 


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya ...  
Menma telah mengeluarkan chakra aura oranye milik Kyubi dan Naruto juga sekarang di Mode Sannin nya ...

Chapter 05 - Perjuangan ...

Saat pertarungan di mulai , semuanya langsung menjalankan rencana dan menyebar kesemua penjuru desa , Naruto dengan segera langsung mengeluarkan jutsu Kuchiyose untuk memanggil Gamabunta yang asli , ,,,  
" Kuchiyose no Jutsu , Phuufft " ,,,  
asap putih pun keluar dan terlihat sosok katak raksasa berwarna Merah Oranye yang tidak lain adalah Gamabunta ...  
" Yaah , akhir nya aku berhasil memanggilmu ! " Teriak Naruto dengan semangat ,,,  
" Kenapa kau selalu memanggil ku saat aku sedang sibuk , humph " ,,,  
" Hmm , aku sekarang juga dalam masalah genting jadi bantulah , kumohon ... " pinta Naruto ,,,  
" Baiklah jika kau memintanya , dan siapa dia ? , kenapa mirip dengan ku dan ada yang mirip dengan mu Naruto , juga ... Minato ... bukankah dia sudah ... ? " Tanya Gamabunta ,,,  
" Benar , mereka semua hanyalah Genjutsu ! dan Tobi lah yang melakukan nya ! " Jawab Naruto ,,,  
" Humph , Tobi sialan , ayo Naruto " Gamabunta memberi aba aba ...  
" Ehm ... " Setelah Naruto menjawab , Gamabunta langsung melompat ke arah Gamabunta palsu dengan cepat ,,,

Saat Gamabunta melompat , Naruto mengeluarkan bunshin nya ...  
" Bunshin no Jutsu " ,,,  
Phuuftt ...  
Terlihat cukup banyak Bunshin yang Naruto keluarkan dan dengan cepat dia memberi aba aba ...  
" Sekarang , kau menghadapi Hokage ke empat dan kau bantu Sakura , dan Aku lah yang akan menghadapi Menma , sisanya bantu Sai melawan kembaran nya dan Sasuke palsu ! " Naruto yang asli berteriak dengan penuh semangat , semua bunshin langsung menjawab ,,,  
" Yaaa ,, " ...  
Di sisi lain , tampak Hinata sedang berlari sambil memandang Naruto dari kejauhan ,,,  
" Naruto , Aku ... akan menang kali ini , dan Aku pasti melindungi mu juga " Pikir nya dari dalam hati ...  
Dari samping , Kiba ternyata mengerti ke arah mana Hinata fokus ,,,  
" Heheeh , ternyata kau benar benar menyukai nya ya " ,,,  
" Ehhh , ... " Hinata langsung kaget setelah Kiba mengatakan nya , Hinata yang tak terima langsung menjawab dengan malu ,,,  
" Seekaraang , kita harus fokus pada pertarungan ... " ,,,  
" Bagaimana fokus pada pertarungan , kau saja fokus pada Naruto daritadi ! " ...  
Setelah Kiba berkata demikian , Shino langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka ,,,  
" Sudah lah , lihat kembaran kita sudah bergerak ! " ,,,  
Terlihat Hinata , Kiba , dan Shino yang palsu berlari ke arah mereka ,,,  
" Baiklah , akan kutunjukan padamu , Naruto, Aku tidak lah lemah dan harus selalu di lindungi ! " Pikir Hinata di hati nya ,,,

Di ruangan Hokage , Tsunade khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi di desa dan dia tampak nya sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi ,,,  
" Bagaimana bisa , Anbu di kalah kan dengan mudah , juga Hokage ke empat , dan ... " Saat Tsunade belum menyelesaikan perkataan nya , dari luar pintu ada seseorang yang mengetuk nya ,,,  
" Masuk ... " ,,,  
Setelah itu , ternyata orang itu adalah Shizune , yang membawa berita ,,,  
" Tsunade sama , semua penduduk telah di evakuasi ke tempat yang aman " ,,,  
" Yaa , aku melakukan ini karena aku takut bencana seperti Serangan orang yang bernama Pain waktu itu akan terulang lagi " ,,,  
" Tapi menyerahkan hal ini pada Naruto dan Teman nya , bukan kah ... "  
" Aku tidak punya pilihan lain karena Ninja lain nya sedang menjalankan misi di luar desa , juga Naruto dan teman nya sudah meningkat " ,,,  
" Ya , kurasa anda benar " ...

Di pertarungan antara Sakura dan Kushina , kedua nya saling melempar kunai ...  
Swingg , Swinng ,,, dan Cttiingg ,,,  
Kedua kunai bertabrakan satu sama lain ...  
" Aku tidak akan kalah , Hyaaa ! " Sakura pun berlari sambil mengeluarkan pukulan nya dengan kuat kearah wajah Kushina ...  
Shuuss .. dan dengan cepat Kushina mengblok serangan nya dengan tangan ...  
Gbraagkh ...  
Suara keras terdengar dari benturan keras itu , Kushina langsung terpental jauh kebelakang , tapi dia tetap dapat mempertahan kan posisi nya untuk berdiri ...  
" Bagaimana , huuh ? " Sakura ter engah engah sambil berkata ,,,  
" Hmm , lumayan ! " ...  
Di pertarungan kelompok Lee , Tenten palsu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan besar sambil melompat dan dengan cepat dia membuka nya sambil merapal jutsu ...  
" Sogu : Tensasai " ...  
Dari gulungan itu keluar kunai dan banyak senjata tajam lain nya , semua itu langsung mengarah ke Lee dan Tenten asli yang masih belum siap dengan serangan itu . Dengan cepat Neji juga mengeluarkan jutsu nya ,,,  
" Hakkeshou Kaiten " Semua senjata itu pun langsung terpental akibat putaran yang di buat Neji , tapi dari atas tampak Lee palsu sudah bersiap siap untuk menyerang dengan tendangan nya ,,,  
" Terima kasih Neji dan sekarang giliranku " Ucapan Lee dengan semangat yang semakin naik , dan saat itu juga Tenten juga bersiap untuk menyerang ...  
" Aku tidak mau kalah dengan kalian " ...  
Setelah itu Lee pun mengeluarkan Taijutsu andalan nya sambil melompat ke atas ...  
" Yaa , Konoha Senpuu " Lee berteriak dengan penuh semangat ,,,  
Kedua tendangan itu pun berbenturan satu sama lain , dan mereka langsung terlempar ke kiri kanan ...  
Dengan cepat kedua nya mengambil posisi menyerang dan kembali maju ...  
" Aku akan menjadi sepertimu guru Guy , dan melawan orang yang mirip dengan ku pasti akan menjadi latihan yang terbaik , aku akan menang " pikir Lee dalam hati nya ...

Tenten sejak tadi terus beradu senjata dengan kembaran nya , kunai itu keluar dari dua gulungan itu tanpa henti ...  
" Sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan , kita lihat saja " Tenten berambisius untuk menang ,,,  
Neji terlihat serius bertarung sedangkan Neji palsu terlihat santai , Neji yang tak terima lawan nya bertarung dengan tidak serius langsung menyerang nya dengan jurus 64 pukulan nya ,,,  
" Terima ini , Hakke Rokujyu Yonshyou " ,,,  
Neji pun melancarkan pukulan nya , tapi Neji palsu berhasil menghindari pukulan pertama , kedua , ketiga , dan pada akhir nya dia berhasil menghindari semua pukulan ,,,  
" Tidak mungkin , bagaimana bisa , apa karena ... matanya yang sekarang bukanlah Byakkugan , tapi Sharinggan , sekarang aku harus mempercepat gerakan ku ! " Neji berkata seperti itu karena dia tak mau menyerah dengan mudah ,,,

Bersambung ... 


End file.
